


Neko Nikki

by PreuBenx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns is the beginning chapters, Mentions of past suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreuBenx/pseuds/PreuBenx
Summary: It was her Social Anxiety that prevented her from making friends, It was her apologetic nature that caused her to join the host club, and it was her sister's jealousy that created a world of problems.





	1. "Starting Today, You Are a Host!"

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Neko Nikki - Megumi Nakajima

The clacking on heavy footsteps resonated loudly through the abandon hall of the luxurious Ouran Academy, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing loudly down the empty halls. A loud squeak quickly following as the owner of the loafers made a sharp turn around a corner and continued their sprint.

The teen threw their gaze over their shoulder to check if anyone had followed them down the hallway. Mouth open wide as they took large intakes of breath, it was obvious that physical activity wasn't a part of their normal routine.

"Yuu-kun~"

The higher pitch feminine voices only cause the teen to take a sharp breath almost choking as fear ran down their spine. Quickly turning their head around to look forward in their sprint, only noticing too late that someone had just rounded the corner, books piled in their arms, blocking their view.

**_CRASH_ **

Two students laid on the floor in a mess of papers and textbooks, groaning in pain at the collision. Both rubbing their faces and sides as to try and rub away the pain from the impact. The teen that was previously sprinting was the first to recover, rolling from their side onto their knees desperately trying to gather the scattered books and papers.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! This is all my fault, I'm s-so sorry." The jumbled mess of words spilled out of their mouth and they worked quickly to put everything back into a neat pile. Smoothing out the wrickled papers and double checking to make sure the books weren't damaged.

"It's fine." The other student replied as the rubbed at their own nose, pain from their glasses having pushed roughly against the bridge. "Thank you for picking up my belongings."

"No, d-don't thank me." Hands waved back and forth after the other student accepted the pile of their things. "I'm the one who knocked you down."

"Well, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings either, so how about we agree that we're both at fault?" The gentle smile that formed on their lips eased a bit of the other's guilt, but it didn't erase it fully. "My name is Fujioka, Haruhi."

Biting at their lip and holding their hands behind their back, they shifted their gaze to their feet. "Okita, Yuu..."

Haruhi continued to smile softly at the very obvious shy teen before them. "I was searching for a quiet place to study, seeing as the other students believe the Library is a playground." Haruhi turned their gaze to the room they stood outside, releasing a small sigh as they read '3rd Music Room' in elegant writing. "All rich kids seem to do is play around while at school."

"I-I can't argue with you on that." Yuu spoke softly wondering if they should be slightly insulted as they were being bunched into that statement.

"Yuu-kun? Where are you?!" A slight shiver ran down Yuu's spine as their veins ran cold in fear. Eyes opened wide as Yuu quickly looked over their shoulder to see if the group that was chasing them had caught up. Feeling relief as they took note that no one had turned the corner yet, but could at any moment.

 Haruhi raised a brow before trying to lean to the side and glance down the hallway. "Did you hear something?"

"I didn't hear a thing!" Yuu cried out too loudly and a bit too quickly as their cheeks dusted a bright pink. "W-Why don't we take a look inside and see if a-anyone is in h-here?"

"...Sure?" Haruhi muttered with confusion as they watched Yuu hastily opened the large doors.

Neither teen were expecting the near blinding light as the rose petals began to filter through the crack of the open door. They didn't realize the mistake they made walking into that fated room, not until they were already fulling inside and the doors slammed shut loudly behind them.

"Welcome." The six voices spoke in unison causing both teens to startle as they took in the room's other occupants.

Five teenage boys standing tall and full of confidence positioned around a single velvet chair. A single platinum haired teen seated in that chair, legs crossed with a rose held in between delicate fingers.

Yuu nearly choked as sudden realization took hold. It was a highly known fact that there was a club that claimed ownership to one of the music rooms. A club where Handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertained and charmed girls, with too much time on their hands.

"H-host club..." Yuu muttered in horror causing Haruhi to twitch and quickly look to Yuu for a explanation that wasn't given.

"What?" The loud voices exclaimed breaking the silence, intertwining with one another to create one single harmonious voice. "They're boys."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are both in class with these two, right?" Kyouya was a well known upperclassmen, son of the famous Ootori family. It was a family name that both the Wealthy and the Poor knew.

"Yeah, but they don't really talk with others, so we don't really know much about either of them." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, moving in time with one another as they answered. It would be something to truly marvel at if Yuu hadn't witnessed the act since their middle school years (Even if it was witnessed from afar).

"It's impolite to say it in such a manner." Kyouya spoke as a small smirk graced his lips. His words baffling the twins as they shrugged their shoulders. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, special student Fujioak-san and Okita Enterprise heir Okita-san."

"What?!" Tamaki was another well-known upperclassmen not so much for his family name as in his own right. A young man that had a way with words causing young women to swoon in repsonse. "So he's the special student, Fujioka Haruhi?!" Eyes were wide in wonder and amazement as he leaned closer to Haruhi who at the current moment was making small moves to try and reopen the door that had closed behind them.

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi questioned as they paused in their assault on the door that refused to open. Giving their full pointed attention to the young man that was slowly coming in too close for comfort.

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in. I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." Haruhi didn't miss the small dig at them and twitched in small annoyance though refused to let it show.

"Why... thank you..."

"Yes!" Yuu jerked back in fear as Tamaki suddenly stood between the two, shoving much of his being into Haruhi's personal space. "He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun! Even though you might be the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school." Tamaki exclaimed loudly missing as Haruhi's expression became set in complete annoyance, no longer bothering to hide it. "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon!"

"No, I wouldn't take it that far." Haruhi muttered before moving back towards the door and twisting the knob that still refused to budge.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor!" Tamaki held a fist towards the sky before smiling and turned fully towards Haruhi. "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!"

"Excuse me." Was the simple response Haruhi gave as they finally pulled the door open and began making their escape.

"Hey! Haru-chan!" Escape foiled as a small blond boy gripped firmly on Haruhi's wrist and pulled them further into the room, away from the cracked door. Yuu glanced at the door and pondered if they could leave without being noticed. Yet one more glance at Haruhi left them not having the will to leave the other behind. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You're a hero? Amazing!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a honor student." Haruhi replied curtly as they pulled their wrist free from the smaller boy's grip. "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Cheeks lit up as they realized they were being referred to on such a personal level.

"Ah scary!"The boy cried out before retreating to the side of a taller dark haired man with a flat expression.

Yuu gave a small noise of realization as it registered that the smaller boy was Haninozuka Mitsukuni the oldest son of the Haninozuka family, widely known for being Martial Arts Champions. They other standing at his side was known as Morinozuka Takashi, cousin though the pair could be confused for brothers at times with how close they were to one another.

"Still to think the fabled, erudite student would be gay? And to arrived in here with Okita-kun, I'm highly curious if there is something there." Tamaki wondered out loud as he peered between Haruhi and Yuu.

Haruhi blached at the statement, turning their head to Yuu who was still standing extremly close to the door ready to flee at any given moment. "Gay?"

"Is Okita-kun your preference Fujioka-kun? Or do you desire something a bit different?" Tamaki let the smile cross his lips as he moved towards the baffled Haruhi. "The wild type? The Shota type? The little Devil type? The cool type?" Haruhi grew more and more confused as Tamaki gestured to each member of the Host club as he spoke their title.

"I-It's not like that!" Haruhi exclaimed as they took a hesitant step backward, inching closer and closer to a vase that sat oddly on a pedestal in the center of the room. "I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study!"

Yuu felt as if they should've spoke up or tried correcting the series of misunderstandings. It wouldn't have been hard, just added onto Haruhi's own words and the pair could've left the club room without further incident. Yet the words just seemed to die on their lips, blood running chill at the mere thought of gaining the full attention of the room.

"Or maybe... You can try me?" Tamaki spoke seductively as he pulled Haruhi's face closer to his own, finger caressing their chin. Yuu didn't miss the shiver of discomfort go down Haruhi's spine before they jerked backwards.

It almost happened in slow motion. Haruhi's elbow colliding with the Vase that should've been sitting anywhere but where it was. Haruhi turning their body swiftly as they reached out in a desperate attempt to grab the falling glass piece. Fingers grazing the handle before a loud shattering sound echoed throughout the room.

Both newcomers stared at the shattered glass piece with wide fearful eyes.

"Now you've done it!" Hikaru was the first to break the stifling silence that had settled over the room. "The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction."

"We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen for that." Kaoru quickly tact on, both watching with small smirks as the color drained from Haruhi's face.

"E-Eight million yen?!" Haruhi gasped before extending a hand and began to count silently. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in eight million?" Haruhi continued to count for a few more seconds before their hand became stilled. "Um...can I pay you back?"

"Could you even?" The twins spoke together moving their bodies in sync. "You can't even afford the designated uniform." Haruhi twitched as they knew the statement to be a true one. "What is that grubby outfit, anyways?"

"What will it be Tamaki?" Haruhi flinched as they quickly turned their body around to fully face Tamaki and Kyouya.

Said man hummed as he seated himself back into his velvet chair, crossing one leg across the over before leaning his chin against his raised hand. "Have you ever heard the saying Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do! If you have no money, then pay with your body." Yuu could see the color drain from Haruhi's face as the words echoed loudly throughout the silent room "Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Those were the final words that broke the famous Honor Student, leaving them stunned and silent as they stared blankly at the floor in shock.

"That's not e-entirely fair." Yuu spoke up though froze in fear as they realized everyone in the room had heard their words. Immediate regret swelled as the overwhelming fear of being the focus of attention began to consume them. Social settings had never been Yuu's strong point. Always becoming panicked, tearful, and a mumbling mess when made to speak in front of others.

"Is there something you need to say, Okita-kun?" Tamaki questioned, looking past Haruhi and towards the young teen that he had entirely forgotten was still standing in the music room.

Yuu took a sharp breath of air feeling that it was suddenly harder to breath through their nose. The room feeling too small, the walls too close. Taking one last deep breath, they shut their eyes tightly as to stop the forming tears from spilling. "You are partially to b-blame for Fujioka-san breaking the v-vase." What were they even doing? They should've taken the chance to run when they had it. "How do y-you believe it's fair to work them like a s-slave when y-you were the one t-t-that wouldn't stop when it was clear Fujioka-san d-didn't want to be touched." Though tears began to slowly spill from their eyes, Yuu took a deep breath and looked Tamaki in the eyes. "You are just as much at fault here!"

Tamaki was momentarily taken off guard at the fierce determination that swirled in those forest green orbs. Though he was quickly released from the spell as Yuu gave a mumbled gasp and broke eye contact. Wiping the tears away from their eyes with their over sized sleeves. Tamaki wouldn't deny he was extremely intrigued.

"Then why don't you lend your assistance Okita-kun? If you feel so strongly on the matter, why not pay off Fujioka-kun's debt." A brow was rose as he watched closely wanting to see what kind of response he would get from the shaking teen. He wouldn't deny he felt slightly disappointed as fear began taking over Yuu's features.

"T-That's not possible... I don't h-have a right to use that kind of amount w-when they money was n-not earned by myself." Yuu's eyes shifted to their feet as shame coursed through their entire body. They shouldn't have spoken up, shouldn't have gained this sort of attention when they knew they couldn't handle it. Yet looking at Haruhi and how completely lost they looked. It only had the young teen settling on another choice. "I-I... I will offer my help to Fujioka-san, I w-will become a Host Club dog as well u-until his debt is settled."

Yuu knew they would regret this choice, knew it would be difficult and force them out of every comfort zone they had formed. Yet they also knew they should've spoke up a lot sooner, corrected misunderstandings, warned Haruhi that they were becoming dangerously close to the vase. They chose to remain silent and now they felt partially to blame as well for this giant mess.

"O-Okita-san..." Haruhi mumbled as they stared at the other teen in astonishment. It was a first, seeing a student attending Ouran Academy openly admit and refuse to use money that wasn't their own. Though Haruhi hadn't been attending for very long, they still believed Yuu to be a rare sight. The chorus of confusion from a few members of the club only further instilling that belief.

"We could make a young man such as yourself into our own personal dog." Tamaki spoke up after a few minutes of silence, catching Yuu's full attention. "But those charming features would be put entirely to waste." Yuu felt a chill run down their spine as a slow smirk began forming on Tamaki's lips. "Okita-kun we will allow you to assist Fujioka-kun in paying off his debt, by becoming the newest member of the Host Club."

Time seemed to still as Yuu processed exactly what those words meant. Blood running ice cold as they slowly but surely sank in.

"H-Host!"


	2. "You're a Host"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> 'Take me Under' - Man with a Mission

_Observe_

That was the task Yuu was given and kept repeating over and over inside their head.

_Observe_

Yuu was supposed to spend the first day watching over the other members of the Host Club. Studying each and every one's style so Yuu could in turn learn what it took to be a Host. Truthfully, Tamaki didn't have enough time to prepare a crash course before the doors to the Club Room were to be opened. Which left Yuu to their own findings, sitting in a lone chair closest to the large windows that overlook one of the many courtyards within the academy.

Haruhi had been sent earlier on an errand to retrieve coffee before the doors to the Club had even officially opened for the day. Even if Haruhi was someone that Yuu had only recently met, Yuu would've been more comfortable with someone that was in the same situation as them self.

"How did I even manage to get sucked up in this..." The words were barely muttered followed with a long sigh.

"Aw little piglet! Did you get everything all right?" Tamaki's voice cut through Yuu's own mental ramble causing the teen to look up and notice Haruhi had returned from their errand.

"P-Piglet?" The annoyance was easily seen rolling in waves off of Haruhi's form.

Yuu decided to walk over to the small table where the two (And Tamaki's clients) were seated and standing respectively. Arriving to stand next to the couch as Haruhi finished handing over the coffee container to Tamaki.

"So, what's this, then?" Tamaki questioned as he turned the plastic container a few times over.

"Just what it looks like, Coffee." Haruhi answered flatly, looking anywhere but at the man that had caused her mood to sour.

"I've never seen this brand. Is it the kind that's already ground?"

"It's instant coffee... Tamaki-senpai." Yuu finally spoke up causing the senior to perk as he turned the container over once more to read the label on the backside.

"Instant?" All four girls seated at Tamaki's table chimed together, tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

"Oh! Commoners' coffee, where you only add hot water, right?" Tamaki spoke cheerfully as realization dawned upon him. Turning his head around to the two newest members of the Host Club and smiling bright as if he was a child receiving their favorite candy.

"Ooh, I've heard of this." The girls spoke among themselves looking on at the container in their own mixed versions of wonder. "So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they aren't able to even grind their own beans?"

"Commoners have their wisdom." Yuu was slightly startled as Kyouya's voice spoke up directly to their right. Yuu cast their vision around and noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru had also joined in to see what all the commotion was.

"It says that 100g cost 300 yen." Both boys spoke as they peered on at a container they had stolen from the bag in Haruhi's hands "That's an incredible price drop."

Yuu could feel Haruhi's annoyance had reached it breaking point and Yuu couldn't blame them as everyone decided to make a giant scene out of instant coffee. "I'll go buy something else! Excuse my for not buying the expensive brand!"

"No! Wait!" Tamaki cried out stopping Haruhi from taking the coffee from him, staring very intensely at the package before rising to his own feet. "I'll drink this!"

It took a moment before everyone besides Haruhi and Yuu let out their sounds of shock. Though it was soon followed with claps and comments on how brave Tamaki was. Yuu couldn't blame Haruhi for muttering 'Damn rich people' under their breath.

"All right! Haruhi come over here and make this commoner coffee!" Tamaki cried out as he rose to his feet and began walking away from his table. Haruhi begrudgingly following after with the bag of coffee still in hand.

"Oh Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far." The words were only spoken once everyone had gathered on the other side of the club room, circling around a large table where Haruhi had begun prepping the cups. "There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste." Yuu was sure that they weren't supposed to be hearing the words that were being spoke by the single red-headed young lady that remained seated.

Yuu rose a single eyebrow in confusion before the young woman took notice that they were still standing nearby. "Sorry, I was talking to myself." The topic wasn't pressed further as Yuu was shooed away without complaint on Yuu's part. Making their way towards Tamaki and Haruhi.

"There you go." Haruhi announced a few seconds after Yuu arrived at the table, waving at hand towards the three cups of coffee.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki couldn't have been held back if anyone tried, his excitement radiating off him as he dove towards the closest cup. The girls weren't so joyful, grabbing their own cups with hesitation dancing around in their features.

"I'm a little scared to drink this."

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me."

Yuu barely had time to shield their view before Tamaki was cradling the young woman in his arms. Yuu's face burning bright red at having seen glimpses of such a tender moment. "What if you drank it from my mouth?"

"I-I'd drink it..."

"Good grief." Haruhi huffed loudly from Yuu's side, turning their own gaze away.

"I feel like I-I'm intruding on something..." Yuu mumbled trying desperately to shield their face in any way possibly. The romantic gestures were not something they witnessed frequently and not something they truly wanted to.

"C'mon." It didn't take another word for Yuu to quickly chase after Haruhi, away from Tamaki and his customers. Yuu's job was to observe every member of the Host today anyways, Tamaki wouldn't be too upset with them for doing as told.

"- And then he woke up scared from a nightmare!" Interest was caught as the loud laughter filled the air. Turning attention towards the table Hikaru and Kaoru sat at with two other young women. Hikaru's head thrown back in a laugh as Kaoru's cheeks dusted bright red.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out in protest before jerking his head to the side with small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You're awful, telling that story in front of so many others."

"Kaoru..." Hikaru muttered as he stared on at Kaoru in wide eyed guilt. He remained in that position for a few more moments before leaning forward at taking his brother's chin gently in his hand, bringing their faces close to one another. "Sorry... You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself."

"...Hikaru."

Yuu almost pulled a muscle as they jerked their head to look anywhere else. Face lighting up red as their mind began swimming with all kinds of thoughts. "I-Is this normal? D-Does everyone get s-so romantic here?"

"I don't understand at all." Haruhi huffed as they continued on their journey to put away the rest of the coffee away in the backroom. Ignoring as the last two members of the Host arrived, Mori carrying the small Honey on his back.

Yuu paused in their step watching Honey as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, giving the girls that sat at his own table a small apology for being so late. "I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his kendo club, but I drifted off to sleep." A loud yawn was released from his lips as Takashi lifted his small frame off his back and gently placed him on the couch where the girls sat. "And I still seem to be sleepy."

"How cute!"

"Is that boy really a third year?" Haruhi questioned catching Yuu's attention. The coffee bags gone from their hands and safely put away in the back room.

"Don't let appearances fool you, Haninozuka-senpai is older than us by two y-years." Yuu answered softly causing Haruhi to turn a give a small noise of surprise.

"Correct, Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance." Yuu jolted in shock as Haruhi calmly turned their head and greeted the approaching Kyouya with a small nod. "And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition."

"Haru-chan! Yu-chan!" Yuu barely had time to react before they found their arms filled will a small yellow blur. The momentum causing the two to spin in a light circle before Yuu was able to correct their balance and placed the older boy back on his feet. "Wanna eat cake with us?!"

"C-Cake?"

"No, I don't really eat sweets that often." Haruhi replied swiftly not taking any notice to the pair of frowns that appeared on both Yuu's and Honey's lips at their swift answer.

"Then, I'll lend Yu-chan my bunny, Usa-chan!" Honey beamed as he extended the large stuff pink rabbit towards Yuu. Taking notice as Yuu's eyes widen in amazement at the stuffed animal.

"H-Haninozuka-senpai... Usa-chan is very cute." Yuu spoke as a smile grew on their own lips, hand inching out to pull the stuffed rabbit into a hug, stopping just short as they realize what they were doing.

"Yu-chan call me Honey-senpai!" Honey pouted slightly before shoving the large rabbit into Yuu's awaiting arms. "Promise to take good care of Usa-chan!"

"I c-can't possibly refer to you so p-personally." Yuu mumbled as they pulled the rabbit closer hiding their face into the soft fur. "But I promise to take g-good care of Usa-chan."

"C-Cute..." Haruhi spoke softly watching with a small smile at the sight of Yuu burying their red face into the rabbit.

Both actions caused the senior to paused and stared at the pair with large eyes filled with understanding. He remained staring for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and smiling brightly. "Be sure to return Usa-chan to me later, Yu-chan!" And with that he was returning to his table where Mori and three young women waited.

"Our club utilizes everyone's unique individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests." Kyouya picked up where he had left off, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the king. His request rate is 70 percent."

"What is this world coming to?" Grumbled Haruhi as they glanced over to where Tamaki was seated speaking ever so sweetly to the women that surrounded him.

"By the way, with your 8 million yen debt, you are this club's dog until you graduate- oh pardon me, errand boy." Neither missed the smirk that graced Kyouya's lips. "You are free to run away, but my family employs an able private force of roughly 100. Do you have a passport?" The threat that Haruhi couldn't escape unless they fled the country rang loudly to both new club members.

"Yeah, be sure to work hard, dasa-oka-kun." Haruhi gave a cry of fright jerking forward as they gripped their ear. Tamaki smirked as he lifted his form upright a twinkle of mischief dancing around in those violet orbs. Both new memebers stared in shock at how he moved so quickly across the room.

"Fujioka-san w-wouldn't have to work hard if y-you didn't force yourself o-on people." Yuu mumbled quietly under their breath, though they froze and felt their face flush as Tamaki turned his attention towards Yuu.

"Something you would like to say, Yuu-kun?" Tamaki questioned as a smirk danced across his feature. Finding enjoyment in the younger member squirms.

"N-No!" Yuu shouted feebly but knew that Tamaki had heard every word spoken.

"I agree though with Okita-san, this would have all been avoided if you would stop doing things like that." Rubbing one last time at their ear, Haruhi rose fully and cast Tamaki a look of anger.

Tamaki flicked his hand back and forth as if to say it was done and over with. "You're not going to get any girls as disheveled as you look."

"I'm not interested in getting any in the first place." The answer was quick and shot back without much pause, causing Tamaki to raise a brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about? This is important, A good looking man making women happy is everything!" Tamaki countered quickly with a charming smile sent in Haruhi's direction, though the younger student didn't acknowledge it.

"But... That is just leading these young women into believing your feelings for them are true." Yuu spoke up from Tamaki's side with a small frown forming on their lips. "You may be making them happy in t-the moment, but that illusion d-disappears later leaving them h-hurt." Yuu felt eyes focused on them and froze as they took notice to Tamaki's wide gaze. Giving a small sound of fear before burying their face back into Usa-chan.

"I have to agree, I don't understand why this sort of club even exist." Haruhi continued catching Tamaki's attention. "Men, Women, Appearances, and such? What's important as a person is what's on the inside, right?"

"It's a cruel thing!" Yuu had to give the older boy credit, he recovered from shock in record time. "Once in a while, God creates the prefect person, both inside and out."

"Huh?"

"I understand how you must feel wanting to console yourself like that. Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh?" Yuu would feel horrible about it later on, but they quickly tuned out Tamaki's rambling in favor of making their way to Haruhi's side. "But think hard on it. Why do they put museum pieces in museums? Yes, it is the duty of those who were born beautiful to show off beautiful things."

"What word do you use for people like this?" Haruhi spoke up after a few moments, casting their gaze in Yuu's direction.

"Flamboyant?"

"No." Haruhi waved their hand back and forth before resting their chin into the palm of their hand.

"Extravagant?"

"No that's not it. Troublesome?"

"That is rather negative Fujioka-san."

"You're right, there is something more accurate for this." Haruhi hummed as they closed their eyes in thought. Neither of the two noticing Hikaru and Kaoru catching interest and moving themselves closer to the pair.

"-Finally at the best moment a look from a lower angle is very effective." Yuu honestly had no idea what Tamaki had been going on about, but knew the senior had once again invaded personal space as he moved his face closer to Haruhi's.

"Ah! I know!" Luckily Haruhi didn't noticed as they seemed more interested in finally discovering the word they were searching for.

"Did your heart beat a little faster?" Tamaki offered with a smirk growing in size.

"Obnoxious!" Yuu didn't miss the way Tamaki seemed to freeze and curl in on himself.

"That is still quite negative, Fujioka-san." Yuu's voice was drown out as a pair of laughter started ringing loudly in the club room.

"You're a hero after all!" Hikaru and Kaoru both cackled as they leaned their bodies onto the top of Yuu and Haruhi's heads, the pair being a good foot shorter than the twins.

Haruhi twitched looking towards Tamaki who was currently huddled in a corner growing mushrooms. "I'm sorry, I was a bit... touched." Haruhi offered watching as Tamaki froze in placed before jumping back to his feet with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"I see! I see!"

"He recovered quickly." The twins groaned

"Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!" Tamaki offered turning his full attention to Haruhi, eyes sparkling.

"Tono..." Hikaru began but was quickly cut off by Tamaki who wiggled his fingers as he spoke.

"Call me king!"

Both twins rolled their eyes before Kaoru began once again. "You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want-" Hikaru quickly picked up where his brother left off, ignoring as Yuu twitched and tried to wiggle his arms from the top of their head. "-but in his case, he hasn't even passed the first, most basic visual test."

Kaoru deciding to prove a point moved himself from resting his body against Haruhi's head, walking around to come face to face with the student in question. "Now, with someone of his type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller-" Kaoru froze, glasses held between his fingers as he stared at the student before him in wonder.

"Hey, now! I lost my contacts the day of school's opening ceremony!" Haruhi cried out as they groped around for the glasses that were held in Kaoru's hands, unable to see where they were being held.

Tamaki didn't waste a moment before running forward and taking both Haruhi's shoulders into his hands, staring at the the young student for a few moments before turning and snapping his fingers loudly. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, sir!" Both cried out as they stood straight side by side with their arms raised in a salute before grabbing Haruhi and dragging the protesting teen into the back room.

"Kyouya, contact the hair designer! Mori-senpai, to the doctor, to arrange for contact lenses!" Tamaki continued to give out commands, missing the puzzled look that was dancing around Yuu's features.

"Tama-chan! What about Yu-chan and me?!" Honey bounded up staring up at Tamaki with large hopeful eyes.

"Honey-senpai..." Tamaki didn't miss the way Honey seemed to lean in closer. "You can eat cakes with Yu-chan."

That was how Yuu found themselves seated at a small table covered in cake after cake with a pouting Honey. The club having been cleared out and the members gone to do whatever Tamaki had asked of them.

"You know what, everyone else said they were too busy." Honey finally spoke as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, shoving another large bite of cake into his mouth.

"Please don't cry, Haninozuka-senpai." Yuu spoke softly as they leaned forward gently wiping the tear from the corner of his eyes. Usa-chan seated safely in the third chair at the table, as to not get cake into the soft furs.

"I'll stop if Yu-chan calls me Honey-kun~!" Yuu froze in place realizing they had fallen right into the trap. Twitching in fear as the older boy sent them a bright smile.

"Tricked..." Yuu muttered before releasing a small sigh and returning the smile with a small one of their own. "All right... H-Honey-senpai." The personal name felt so wrong on their lips but they ignored it if it kept the senior from crying.

"Yay~ Let's eat some cake Yu-chan!"

Neither teen noticed the time fly as they began eating the cakes that were laid before them. Yuu eating at a much slower pace than Honey, who was easily on his fifth or so slice by the time Yuu had finished their one. Luckily a pair of twin boys decided to retrieve the two before Honey could get started on another slice.

"Um, senpai?" Yuu could hear Haruhi speak as all four teen arrived in the back room. Tamaki standing outside of a dressing room, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, are you done changing?"

Yuu was left feeling awestruck as Haruhi decided to exit the changing room rather than give a verbal response. The new haircut and lack of glasses did wonders in showing off the charming features Haruhi once kept hidden behind a veil. Overly large sweater removed and now replaced with the sleek school uniform, showing off a figure that was similar in Yuu's own.

"Can I really keep this uniform?" Haruhi questioned pulling at the blazer to fix how it was resting.

"How adorable! You look almost like a girl." Yuu couldn't help but feel a bead of sweat run down the back of their head as Tamaki swooned, face clasped between his hands.

"Very d-dashing Fujioka-san." Yuu offered sending a small smile in Haruhi's direction, feeling joy as Haruhi returned the smile with one of their own.

"Thank you Okita-san."

"Haru-chan, how cute!" Honey cried out as he threw himself forward and into Haruhi's arms. Haruhi releasing a small sound of surprise as they luckily caught him before he caused the pair to go tumbling.

"If that's how you really look-" Hikaru began, both brothers giving Haruhi a look of slight irritation. "- You should have said so earlier."

"Might even be able to draw in customers like that..." Yuu didn't miss Kyouya mumbling under his breath, pulling out his laptop and typing so information into the device.

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted causing everyone to stop in their own rambling to give the teen their attention. "It just as I figured!" No one truly believed that for a moment, but remained silent as to let him continue. "The errand boy has graduated! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million-yen debt."

Haruhi stood absolutely still for quite a while letting the information sink in before their eyes went wide.

"Host?!"


	3. "The Truth is Out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Closer - Retro '50s Prom Style Chainsmokers / Halsey Cover ft. Kenton Chen

It should've been obvious from the beginning that being a member of the Host Club would push Yuu out of every single comfort zone. Making the young teen be apart of social situations that were avoided in the past. Yet here they were, seated at a table with two other young women who gazed on in utter amazement and wonder.

"Yuu-kun, I didn't know you were interested in becoming a member of the Host Club?"

 ' _Interested would not be the word I used.'_

 "Yuu-kun I've never seen you in any other clubs, what kind of things do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

  _'Anything besides sitting here at this moment.'_

 "Yuu-kun? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Those words caused Yuu to jolt out of their thoughts and gaze at the two girls before them. Both looking at the shaking teen with looks of worry and confusion.

 "I-I-I" The words wouldn't form and the shaking only increased as Yuu realized that they were being rude to two people who only wanted to know them better. "T-This... is very hard..." The words were mumbled quietly, yet the two girls smiled lightly as Yuu casted their gaze downward in shame.

 "It's alright, we'll just take this slowly. Right Kumiko-chan?" The girl known as Aki questioned as she turned towards Kumiko who nodded in response.

"Would it be alright if we designated you tomorrow as well?" Kumiko questioned causing Yuu to lift their head in confusion.

 "T-That would be v-very helpful." Yuu began as a smile started forming on their own lips but stopped as shame began consuming them once more. "A-Are you sure? I-I'm.....not the b-best at this sort of thing."

 "That's what we like best about you!" Both girls chimed together before they began gushing about how shy boys were the absolute best. Yuu decided not to chime in that they sure didn't feel the best being so nervous around new people.

 A loud snap echoing through the room caught Yuu's attention, turning their head towards Tamaki's table where he was gesturing with a single finger to come over to where he was seated. "Haruhi! Yuu! Come here for a second."

 "P-Please excuse me." Yuu quickly spoke before standing and making their way over to where Tamaki was seated. Standing side by side with Haruhi.

 "Yes?" Haruhi questioned with an eyebrow raised.

 "Give your salutations to my customer, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki spoke as he gestured towards the red-haired woman that sat beside him. Yuu recognized her as the one would had made a rude comment about Haruhi's coffee choice the day before.

 "Nice to meet you." Haruhi spoke gently and smiled, leaning their body in a slight bow.

 "Nice to make y-your acquaintance." Yuu spoke quickly as a light blush dusted their cheeks at the realization that they stumbled over their words.

 There was a long pause of silence before Tamaki leapt from his seat wrapping both younger students in a tight embrace. "You are both so cute!" Smothering both of their heads tightly into his chest "Haruhi you're just so innocent! Yuu that blushing face is just too adorable! Good! Good! Very Good!" Tamaki sang and he spun the pair around in circles.

 "T-Tamaki-san..." Ayanokoji called out weakly, stunned in place as to see the man who spoke such romantic words to her acting like such a child.

 "Too cute! So cute!"

 "M-Mori-senpai!" Haruhi cried out as they finally removed their head from Tamaki's chest, hand extended out towards Honey's and Takashi's table in a desperate plea for help.

 "I am never letting either of you go!" Tamaki sang once more before laughing wildly and smothering Yuu's face even closer to his chest all the while tightening his grip around Haruhi's wiggling waist.

 "Help us please!" Haruhi cried out once more, unknowingly using words that seemed to flip a switch inside of Takashi. It happened within the blink of an eye, no one in the room fully seeing when the senior sprinted over towards the three. Everyone just witnessing the senior snatching the two struggling juniors out of Tamaki's grasp with ease. Holding both Haruhi and Yuu by the necks of their blazers, leaving them hanging in the air uncomfortably and awkwardly. They both silently agreed that it was better than Tamaki's death hug.

 "M-Mori-senpai... You didn't have to go that far." Tamaki muttered as his arms remained outstretched as to once again hug the pair "Come on, come back to Papa's embrace!"

 "I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi snapped as they were gently placed back onto the ground. Haruhi almost missed the dark look the had taken over Yuu's features. "Okita-san?"

 "H-Huh?" Yuu questioned as the look faded away from their expression. "Was there something y-you needed?"

 Haruhi chose not to answer, but knew that they weren't imagining things. Leaving the conversation alone in favor and listening to Tamaki tell both younger teens to go back to their tables and continue with their duties.

 

**~ X ~**

 

"Hmm? Where did my bag go?" Haruhi muttered to themself as they looked around the club room for their missing school bag.

 The Club room had closed down an hour ago and the customers had already left the school building for the day. The lights had already been turned off and the furniture put away for the afternoon. Leaving only Haruhi and Yuu in the club room to make sure everything was in order for the next day.

 "Mine seems to be mi-missing as well..." Yuu muttered as they began looking under the heavy couches and chairs that couldn't be put away easily and were thus left out.

 "Oh no...." Yuu perked before lifting their body upright and looking towards Haruhi who was peering out the window. "I thought there wouldn't be any bullying at this academy."

 Yuu felt their stomach drop as they almost sprinted to the window to see if what Haruhi was saying was true. Feeling a cold chill run down their spine as saw the familiar bag floating around in the fountain's water. Loose pens and papers floating on the water's surface.

 Eyes frantically searching to see if they could locate the soft blue notebook that Yuu knew like the back of their hand. Only letting out a choked breath of relief as they saw the book was lying on the fountain's edge, and had not landed in the water with the rest of their belongings.

 "C'mon, we better hurry before anything else gets ruined." Haruhi urged before taking Yuu's hand gently into their own and leaving the empty club room. Hurrying down the long and silent halls to make it outside as quickly as possible.

 It was in their rush did they barely notice the young woman they were introduced to earlier. Walking down the hallway towards the pair.

 "Ah." She began catching the two as they passed her, causing them both to halt. "Haruhi you look quite tidy thanks to Tamaki-sama, huh?" Yuu didn't like the tone Ayanokoji was using and her next words only caused a small anger to form inside of Yuu "Maybe you should fix your ill-bred nature too."

 Yuu turned and bit their tongue in an attempt not to lash out, because those words were beyond uncalled for. "That w-was beyond rude-"

 "I did some research as well." Cutting Yuu off as a smirk began to take over "A suicide within the Okita Family, that is something you wouldn't want the public to know about."

The world froze as the familiar burn of icy veins took over. Throat tightening as air flow lessen, causing Yuu to open their mouth to try and ease their breathing. Their grip tightened on Haruhi's hand as the world started slipping away only to be filled with images that they would give anything to forget.

 "Okita-kun..." A sharp gasp was released as Yuu began to focus on the world around them. Realizing that the pair were no longer inside and were standing beside the fountain were their belonging floated. "Do you need me to see if the nurse is still here?"

 Yuu continued to stare at Haruhi in confusion before shutting their eyes tightly. Taking long deep breaths to try and ease the tense nerves and will the pain in their limbs away. They remained that way for a few more minutes before opening their eyes and looking back to Haruhi.

 "N-No...I-I think I-I'm g-good..." The tremble in Yuu's voice countered their entire statement, but Haruhi let it be. Making sure to keep an eye on Yuu as the teen wobbled over to a pale blue notebook that sat on the fountain's edge. Watching sadly as Yuu gripped the notebook tightly to their chest and let a few tears fall before wiping them away with a sniffle. "Alright, l-let's start g-getting all our t-things."

 The pair kicked off their shoes, rolled up their pants, and began wading through the knee deep waters to gather their things.

 "I can only assume that girl was the culprit." Haruhi spoke up trying to make small talk with the even more silent Yuu. "Regardless of her reason, I need to find my wallet or I won't have money for supper tonight."

 "I already found my w-wallet. If you're in need of money, I-I can give you what's l-left over from my l-lunch money." Yuu spoke softly as they rose their body upright. Wading through the water to drop things onto the side of the fountain.

 "No thank you, I couldn't possible ask that of you." Haruhi replied quick as they turned and sent Yuu a soft smile "You're already doing so much for me already." Haruhi felt happy that the other student had started to slowly recover and didn't seem as upset.

 "Yo!" The cry caused both teens to jumped as they jerked their attention to see Tamaki standing near the fountain. "You both have a lot of guts skipping on club duties. I found trash still lying around..." He trailed off as he looked around and took in what the pair were doing. "Why are you two washing your bags?"

 "We both dropped our bag by accident when we were walking home." Yuu responded quickly and only realized afterwards how dumb that sounded. How would they both had managed to drop their bags at the same time?

 "Agh, I can't find my food money for the week!" Haruhi cried out in anger before moving and looking in another part of the fountain.

 "Fujioka-kun, I can pay for your food if you w-will let me." Yuu tried once more but Haruhi simply chose to ignore the offer this time. Yuu gave a small huff before going back to searching the waters once more.

 The pair was taken by surprise as Tamaki removed his own shoes, rolling his pants to his knees, and entered the water as well.

 "Tamaki-senpai, it's alright, you'll just get wet as well." Haruhi spoke trying to prevent their senior from entering the waters.

 "It's okay to get wet." Tamaki beamed as he ran his hands through the water. "As they say 'Handsome men can't be harmed by water'." Both pondered who had ever spoken those words, yet decided better not to ask verbally. "Oh!" Hand raised with a small black wallet, Tamaki turned to Haruhi with a grin. "Is this what you were looking for?" Haruhi looked on in shock as Tamaki walked forward and extending the wallet towards them. " What's the matter? You're daydreaming. Have you fallen for me?"

 Those words snapped Haruhi instantly out of their daze as they snatched the wallet out of Tamaki's hand. "Who would?!"

 "I find it hard to believe both of you happened to drop your bags into the fountain."

Neither junior answered

 

**~ X ~**

 

Concern and fear filled Yuu to the brim as they peered over their chair towards where Haruhi was seated. Luckily Yuu didn't have any customers at the moment, so their time was being consumed with watching Haruhi, body prepared to move in a moments notice. Eyes following Ayanokoji's every movement and mind racing as they tried to figure out why Ayanokoji had requested Haruhi for the day.

 Memories danced behind Yuu's eyes as they looked to Ayanokoji, trying their hardest to repress things that were best left in the past. _'How did she even find out so easily?'_ Shutting their eyes tightly Yuu tried swallowing the lump that had formed in their throat.

  ** _SHATTER_**

 Eyes flew open and darted to Haruhi's table, widening at the flipped tabled. Ayanokoji's screech of terror echoing loudly in the now silent room, as everyone had turned their focus to the commotion. Haruhi could be seen lying on top of a fallen Ayanokoji, face frozen in an expression of bewilderment.

 "H-Haruhi-kun!" Ayanokoji finally started yelling after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Haruhi-kun suddenly got violent!" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she began kicking and screaming. "Someone help me quick! Get this commoner off me!!"

 Yuu began to make a move to help, but stopped as a pair of twins dumped pitchers of water on both Haruhi and Ayanokoji, drenching the two. The action caused Haruhi to snap out of whatever daze they were trapped in and quickly removed themself from their position above Ayanokoji. The young woman though remained on the floor stunned and looking at the twins in utter confusion.

 "W-What are you doing?" She shouted not taking any notice to Tamaki slowly making his way towards her. It was only when he leaned down and gently took her hand in his own that her frown disappeared from her face. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi wanted to-"

 "How graceless." Ayanokoji froze and stared at Tamaki with wide eyes. "Throwing both Haruhi's and Yuu's bags into the fountain." The narrowed look she received from Tamaki caused real tears to slip from the edges of her eyes.

 "H-How could you! Do you have any proof?" The tears disappeared as screamed at Tamaki in a fit of rage at being accused by someone she admired so dearly.

 "You are quite beautiful." Tamaki continued ignoring Ayanokoji outburst. "But you are not fit to be our customer. I know that Haruhi is not the kind of guy to throw himself onto a beautiful woman." He finished keeping his gaze stern and not wavering as the tears started freely flowing down her face.

 "T-Tamaki-sama! Y-You idiot!" Ayanokoji all but screamed before ripping her hand out of Tamaki's hold and running towards the doors that led out of the Host Club room.

 Everyone in the room watched her flee with a mixture of pity and anger. No one though made a move to chase after her or call out to her. The room remaining silent until Ayanokoji was about to put her hand on the handle of the large double doors. She released a cry of pain and shock as the door was violently thrown open, the wooden object slamming heavily into her hand.

 Standing in the doorway was a petite young lady who could barely be taller than five foot two. Long silver longs falling past her shoulders while bangs curved around a sharp forest green gaze. The anger could be felt radiating off the young lady as her eyes darting around the room before settling on Yuu.

 "I want to know the name of the person who dared make my Yuu-kun upset." She all but hissed through clenched teeth before turning her gaze to the now shivering Ayanokoji. "I want names and I want them now."

 Everyone in the room looked on at the tiny girl with a mixture of fear as the hatred could be felt coming off her in waves. Yet no one made a move to answer, causing the girl to become angrier by the minute.

 "R-Rin-chan?" Yuu finally spoke shattering the silence and causing the members of the Host to turn and look in shock. They had never heard Yuu refer to anyone on a personal level.

 "This person decided to throw my precious Yuu-kun's bag into the fountain. Thought it would be a wonderful idea to look into personal matters that do not concern them. Causing my poor sweet Yuu-kun to break into tears when I tried to figure out what was wrong." The girl now known as Rin seethed voice raising with each new sentence. "So I only want to know a name, so I can so kindly thank them for their actions."

 It was in a split second that most females within the room pointed their fingers towards Ayanokoji. Leaving Ayanokoji with no time to even react before Rin had a fist full of her hair and one arm twisted behind her back. Rin only grinned in morbid pleasure as Ayanokoji gave out a cry of pain at the violent action.

 "I want you to listen and listen well, because I hate repeating myself." Ayanokoji whimpered as Rin leaned down and let her breath ghost against her ear. "If I ever hear that you were talking ill towards Yuu again. I personally beat your pretty little face in, not even the best doctors in this world will be able to repair the damage." Rin chuckled as she watched the tears began pouring at a even faster rate from Ayanokoji eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

 Rin began smiling a bright and bubbling smile before she released Ayanokoji and rose back to her feet. "I'm so glad I could have this chat with you!" She only waved as Ayanokoji all but crawled out of the room.

 The doors shutting firmly behind her and enveloping them room in silence once more. Everyone staring at the newest addition to the room in horror. Expression never changing until Rin turned on her heel and beamed at Yuu, as if Yuu was their entire world.

 "Yuu-kun!" Rin cheered joyfully before all but running into said person's arms and tackling them into a tight hug, sending the pair toppling to the floor.

 "R-Rin! I-I told you not to g-get involved!" Yuu cried out in the worst attempt at being angry as Rin nuzzled her face against theirs.

 "I know, but how could I remain calm when some heathen decided to bully you. You can't expect your loving sister to stand by and accept that!" Rin countered as a pout settled on her face, huffing lightly.

 "This is your sister?!" Most members of the Host cried out as they looked at the two for similarities. Astonished as they realized that the pair were nearly identical in every sort of way except for Yuu's shorter locks.

 "Yes, Rin is my t-twin sister." Yuu answered feeling their cheeks burn as they realized they were becoming the center of attention.

 "Yu-chan! Ri-chan looks just like you!" Honey called out happily as he leaned forward and gazed at the pair closely.

 Yuu didn't miss the twitch Rin made, looking at Rin in worry but only finding a smile still on her lips. "I know right? People used to confuse Yuu and I together when we were younger. Isn't that just insane?"

 Yuu was grateful as Tamaki finally seemed to get over his shock and changed the topic. Yuu knew they were beginning to tread dangerous waters, and was appreciative of the change.

 "H-Haruhi! I shall inform both Yuu and yourself of your punishment for causing such a ruckus." A devious smile graced his features as he pointed in Haruhi's and Yuu's direction. "Now you both will have to get two thousand customers to designate the both of you!"

 Those words caused Haruhi to freeze in their place as the words 'Two Thousand' echoed loudly inside their head. Yuu turned their attention towards Haruhi and looked worried at the state of their classmate.

 "I'm looking forward to how the two of you do, natural rookies!" Tamaki finished completely ignoring the state he left Haruhi in.

 "This is our only replacement uniform." Kyouya spoke as he walked to Haruhi's side and extended a bag, snapping the teen out of their daze. "It's better than staying wet, right?"

"A-Ah, thank you very much." Haruhi replied in a soft voice before making their way towards the back room to change into the new uniform.

 

**~ X ~**

 

"I didn't know there was a second set of twins in this school." Honey spoke with eyes wide in wonder, looking back and forth at the twins he sat in-between.

 The club having been closed for the evening after the incident that had taken place. Though the members of the club remained behind to wait on Haruhi to change into their new and dry uniform. Everyone besides Tamaki who had gone to retrieve a towel.

 "Well that's because Yuu and myself are in different classes. We don't get to see each other as much during school." Rin answered returning the bright smile her senior was giving her.

 "We s-spend time with each other a-at home." Yuu added on staring at their hands as they were trying to avoid having to make eye contact with anyone. The attention eating them alive while Rin seemed to bask in it.

 "Haruhi." Tamaki spoke loudly as he returned to the back room and began making his way towards the curtain that blocked off the inside of the dressing room from view. "Here is a towel for you."

 It seemed as if everyone started to lean in and watch with interest as Tamaki began pulling the curtains back. Amusement dancing across their features as some tried to hold back their snickers. "H-Haruhi?"

 "Yes?"

 "You're a girl?!" Tamaki jerked back as his face lit up, only becoming redder in tint as the twins broke out in wild laughter.

 "Biologically, yes." Haruhi replied back calmly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. It was a giant deal because both Tamaki and Yuu felt their faces light up at not having known.

 "Guess we should let him on Yuu-kun being a girl as well." Hikaru began as both Kaoru and him tried their hardest not to laugh. "I guess we have to."

 "W-What?!" Tamaki cried out as he spun on his heel to fast to look at Yuu in shock.

 Yuu flinched as she could feel Rin twitch once again beside her, hand clenching beside her. Eyes darted between Tamaki and Rin as an overwhelming fear began to consume her. "I-I-I...."

 "Of course she is a girl, was it really that hard to realize?" Rin finally pipped in as a smile remained on her lips. Yuu knew though that Rin was anything but happy in this moment. "So many people can't recognize that. We find it to be the funniest thing."

 Tamaki gave a wild cry before darting out of the room and soon returning with two female outfits. He didn't say a thing, only shoved the outfits upon Haruhi and Yuu before shoving them into the same dressing room. Both girls looked to each other with bright faces between silently changing as fast as they could.

 Once fully dressed in the new uniforms they walked out of the changing room to be met with Tamaki's strangled cry as he pulled at his hair.

 "I thought it was fine that you senpais took me for a guy." Haruhi spoke as she readjusted the bow on her own dress.

 Yuu remained silent as she continued to look at Rin trying to read her expression. Only to find it unreadable and that only caused her nerves to be even more on edge.

 "It's an interesting turn of events." Kyouya spoke up a smirk on his lips as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 "Yeah it is." The twins chimed together as they resumed laughing at Tamaki, causing him to start shaking in place.

 "Ah! But you were cool back there Senpai!" Haruhi quickly added as a bright and beautiful smile graced her features, lighting up her entire face. A smile that caused Tamaki's face to quickly burn deep red as he slowly backed up and covered the lower half of his face. "And it's not bad being a Host and listening to girls chit-chat, right?"

Yuu jerked as she realized the question was directed at her. Turning her attention away from Rin to look and answer Haruhi. "I-It is a faster way to pay o-off the debt." Yuu agreed as she returned Haruhi's smile with one of her own. A small part of her wondering if this is what a friend felt like.

"Heh, maybe I should start addressing myself as 'he' from now on?" Haruhi chuckled causing Yuu to giggle slightly to herself. The laughter and smiles causing everyone gazing at the pair to blush lightly in response.

Everyone except the only other female within the room. She continued to wear a smile that barely hid the anger she was feeling. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone, there were a few other occupants that noticed the young lady's mask cracking.


	4. The Formal Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:   
> 【Ashe】 When In Rome (I Do as the Romans Do) [Jazz]

Footsteps resonated loudly throughout the familiar hallways that led to a well known music room. A room that most young woman that attended Ouran Academy knew like the back of their hands.

Those heavy footsteps came to an abrupt halt in front of the large wooden doors with a small sign hanging beside the door frame reading 'The Third Music Room'.

"S-Suoh-senpai please for-forgive me." Yuu cried out weakly as she opened the large doors with a little bit of a struggle, desperately trying to regain her loss breath. "Rin-chan needed help w-with her math homework." Lifting her head Yuu immediately felt foolish as she realized that the person she was trying to apologize to was currently preoccupied with bothering Haruhi.

She could say that she was slightly stunned to see the room was redecorated into a tropical paradise. Complete with palm trees and an assortment of animals only found within said habitat. Yuu could hear the loud cry of a bird that was hidden somewhere within the room. She didn't dare question how they managed to decorate in such a way or how much this had cost.  
Taking a quick once over of the room she took in what everyone was doing. Kyouya was standing to the side of Haruhi writing in a notebook that he had attached to a clipboard. Mori was carrying Honey on his shoulders while the two ran through the tropical themed room.  
Brows furrowed as Yuu came to realize that there was a set of twins that she couldn't locate. No matter where she looked, though there were many placed to hide with how many trees were placed within the room.

"What are you doing arriving so late?" Arms were slung around both of Yuu's shoulders as hot breath graced over both ears. Yuu had to make a honest effort to refrain herself from screaming out in fear. "Aren't you supposed to be helping pay off a debt?"

Yuu took in that both boys were currently shirtless as they leaned against her. Breath tickling her ears and cheeks, she couldn't blame herself for the blood rushing to her cheeks, this was just too much for her, they were just way too close.

"P-Please understand that it was not my in-intention to be late!" Yuu cried out before trying to shake the brothers off her. Yet the clung on like a pair of leeches and only grinned in response. "Rin-chan needed h-help with her math homework, s-so I offered to help her." Yuu's voice only grew softer the longer she spoke, trying hard not to choke on her words as the two pressed their cheeks against hers.

"It seems that little Yuu-chan-" Kaoru began giving his brother a knowing smirk. "-likes to make up excuses." Hikaru finished causing both boys to release laughs.  Yuu didn't find anything amusing about this situation.

"...M-May I please be released? I-I...really need to get ready." Yuu hoped her polite request would not be denied by the two devilish boys that held her against her will. Giving a small sound of relief as she felt them remove themselves from her personal space.

"You're no fun." Both boys pouted watching as Yuu quickly bowed in thanks before hurrying to the backroom to get ready.

Even though her reactions were cute, Yuu was too easily scared by their presence, it made teasing her rather difficult. Both boys sighed before shrugging their shoulders and making their way to their own table.

 

**~ X ~**

 

"Yuu-kun, why aren't you dressed up as well?" Kumiko questioned while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Kumiko and Aki were truthful in wanting to designate Yuu everyday after having done so for the first time a few days ago. As the days went on the easier it became to talk with the pair and the more comfortable Yuu became with them. Everyday finding themselves tucked away at a small table closest to the window that overlooked the courtyard. 

"The outfit Suoh-senpai o-ordered for me ended up being a tad too small." Yuu answered feeling the guilt of lying hit her immediately. The truth was that Tamaki had gotten her measurements correct, though it was in a tropical woman's outfit. If Tamaki wanted to blow her cover as a male, he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Oh that is a shame." Kumiko replied with a small pout before turning to Aki "I bet Yuu-kun would've looked adorable in a tropical outfit." Both girls proceeded to daydream of the Host that sat before them.

"Dance Party?" Yuu perked turning her attention towards Hikaru's and Kaoru's table, wondering what party they were speaking of. Her customers were currently busy daydreaming so she didn't find a problem in eavesdropping. "What do you do at a dance party?"

"We book the entire central hall of the Central Building." Hikaru answered the girl who had asked, causing Yuu to become even more confused. What dance party were they talking about?  
"And it will be the most fantastic event held so far." Kaoru finished for his brother before his eyes widen greatly as Hikaru took his chin gently into his hand.

Yuu couldn't jerk her head around quick enough as she tried avoiding once again seeing such a intimate moment. Though their words only left her at a loss because the way they were phrasing everything made it seem like a Host Club held event.

"Umm.... e-excuse me." Kumiko and Aki immediately snapped out of their daze and they turned their full attention onto Yuu. "Do you perhaps k-know anything about this d-dance party?"  
Both girls rose their brows before they took notice to Yuu squirming under their gaze. "I forget you just recently became a member of the Host Club. Dance parties are a common thing that the Host Club sets up." Aki answered as Kumiko nodded beside her throwing her hands slightly up as she continued on.

"The Host members usually dress up in really nice suits and spend the night dancing with all the girls that attend. Tamaki-kun said that there will be an upcoming dance party next week!" 

  
Yuu felt her lunch shift uncomfortable in her stomach "N-Next week?"

 

~ X ~

 

Once the tropical themed room had been taken apart and returned to its original design and the members of the Host Club had changed back into their uniforms. They all gathered around a small table and began discussing the upcoming dance, deciding that was the best time to inform Haruhi and Yuu.

Tamaki was the only member not seated at the table. Choosing instead to sulk in corner and eat a cup of instant noodles angrily. His fascination with commoner food only being shown brightly in that moment.

"Tono!" Hikaru called out trying to catch the brooding male's attention "Stop eating commoner noodles and help out with planning this party."

"Is he so displeased with the fact that Kasugasaki-san prefers Haruhi now?" Kaoru questioned with a raised brow as he shared a look with Hikaru

Yuu couldn't help but feel that she had missed out on something rather important.

"Her illness isn't something new." Kyouya added calmly never once removing his gaze from his gray laptop. The mention of illness caught Haruhi's attention as she turned her focus away from Tamaki to Kyouya who sat beside her.

"Illness?"

"The 'Host Wandering' illness." Hikaru answered quickly only causing both girls to become even more confused with the conversation. "In other words, the 'Switch Guys Every Now and Then' illness." Kaoru added on but it still left a lot unsaid.

"Usually regular customers decide a host and designate them forever. But Kasugasaki-san had a habit of periodically changing her favorite." Kyouya finished not missing a beat in his typing never removing his gaze from the screen before him.

"Just before this, that favorite was Tama-chan, right?" Honey questioned loudly causing Yuu to look over to Tamaki and ponder if he was really this upset over losing one customer.

"Ah, so this is just because his customer got snatched away." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she looked towards her senior. Her words jolting him out of whatever daze he was trapped in and jumping to his feet with a loud cry, shocking everyone.

"No!" Yuu swallowed the scream of fright as Tamaki forced himself in-between Honey and herself in a matter of seconds. "That's not how it is!" Releasing a loud sound of frustration, Tamaki threw his arms into the air before slamming them back down onto the table. "I can't stand it anymore! Haruhi! Yuu! Dress like women already!"

Haruhi only sighed and rolled her eyes at his words, while Yuu paled and felt her blood run cold, the prickle of panic dancing on the edge.

"Why do you both have to become popular amongst girls if you both are already girls? Frankly the only people who know that you both are girls are the members of this club and Rin-chan!" Tamaki cried out in a fit of rage not taking notice to the twins that stood behind him.

"P.E. is an optional class and they both opt not to take it." Hikaru started as both brothers shrugged their shoulders "Male and Female seating numbers are intermixed so no one would even notice." It was as Kaoru finished did Tamaki bolt across the room and return dragging along a large wooden chest.

"You see daddy want..." Tamaki muttered as he flung open the lid to the chest and began digging around in the contents. "Daddy wants to see when you looked like this!"

Mostly everyone gave small sounds of confusion as Tamaki pulled out a large picture frame that shouldn't have fit inside the chest he had just pulled it from. Thoughts of logic flew out the window as Tamaki held the picture out for all to see. A large framed picture of Haruhi with much longer hair dressed in a female school uniform.

"Don't blow up other people's pictures without their permission!" Haruhi cried out drowning out Tamaki's own screaming.

"Tama-chan, why do you have a picture of Rin-chan?" The small voice somehow managed to cut through the screaming, causing everyone to turn their attention to Honey. Mori standing beside the chest and holding a frame similar in size to the one Tamaki held of Haruhi. Yet instead of a middle school age Haruhi it was replaced with a young silver haired child that looked to just be entering middle school. Barely reaching the mature features that came along with puberty.

"That's-" Tamaki didn't have a chance to finish as Yuu let out a cry of fright

"H-How did you get that!" Yuu didn't waste any time in running across the room and desperately trying to reach the picture that was held just out of reach by Mori. "All old pi-pictures of me are su-supposed to be burned and e-erased!" Yuu felt her fingers brush against the frame before it was snatched away by a pair of devilish twins.

The pair following Tamaki as the three placed the two pictures upon a wall. Everyone gathering around the pictures and looking on intently. Tamaki was the only one on his knees with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"The more I look at them, the more I am in awe." Kaoru began as Hikaru and himself held their chins in the palm of their hands "How did 'this' become 'that'?" As Hikaru spoke the word 'this' everyone turned their heads between the picture frames and the only females within the room.  
Haruhi gave a loud sigh before deciding it was best to explain herself. "The day before the first day of school, a kid in the neighborhood placed gun in my hair. So I cut it off because it was bothersome." Haruhi's explanation was met with nods of the head before attention was turned to Yuu for an explanation of her own.

If she was on the edge of panic earlier, Yuu was full blown panicking now. Her reasoning were personal and not something she wanted to share with everyone. She was already playing with fire with so many people knowing her true gender already.

She was hyperventilating before she even knew what was happening. Tears building up at the edges of her eyes even though she tried to will them away. The room before her fading from sight as memories of a younger version of sister appeared before her. A little girl sobbing so loudly with a mixture of anguish and anger.

Yuu didn't realize that she wasn't back in that room, wasn't trying to calm her younger twin until Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder. Snapping the young woman out of her daze and taking note that everyone was looking at her in worry. Choking back a sob and quickly wiping the tears away she tried gaining her voice back.

"I-I.....I can't d-dress like a girl.... I just c-can't." No one questioned her

"I really don't mind being mistaken for a guy." Haruhi piped up trying to take the focus off Yuu. Slowly reaching down and taking Yuu's hand into her own and giving her a light squeeze of comfort.

Yuu wanted to cry at the action.

"Girls should not enjoy being mistaken for guys!" Tamaki shouted acting as if Yuu's reaction hadn't occurred. "Mom! Haruhi is using foul language!"

"Mom being?"  
"Position-wise, probably me." Kyouya answered with small laces of dreads, he knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of this new nickname.

"Besides to pay off my debt before graduation, it's much easier being a Host and getting girls to designate me rather than trivial chores." Haruhi sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the sobbing mess before her.

"By the way, do you have any ballroom dance experience Haruhi?" Hikaru suddenly questioned out of the blue causing the girl in question to pale considerably "That's a must for a dance party."  
"Eh? B-but the party has nothing to do with my assignment, right?" Haruhi quickly shot as she looked at her seniors. "I'm not interested in events like that and actually I'd like to be absent-" Haruhi paused mid sentence as she felt a chill running down her spine.

"No, ballroom dancing is a common knowledge for a gentlemen. If you want to take the path of a Host that much, show me exactly how serious you are, Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki called out as he began smirking. "If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and show it off at the party. Yuu and yourself will both have to expose yourselves as girls! And be demoted to trivial chores!"  
Haruhi paled at his words but Yuu had a more fierce reaction. Feeling anger and fear swell up inside her, not yet over the panic that was on the verge of consuming her earlier.

Her whole body hurt.

It hurt so much as the fear began taking over and the familiar chill that came with.  
Carefully Yuu removed her hand from Haruhi's before she walked to her table and picked up her bag. Not taking any notice to those around her watching her curiously. It wasn't until she began walking towards the exit of the club room did the tears begin falling.

"You have no right to out me." Yuu spoke before turning to look at Tamaki's fully. Staring deep into his shocked violet eyes. "If you decide to tell everyone m-my secret, then you will be the biggest s-scumbag to walk the face of the earth." Her words didn't come out as strongly as she wished as a sob escaped past her lips causing her voice to crack.

Yet she didn't care as she turned on her heel and walked out of the club room. Wiping tears from her face and letting the doors slam loudly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Neko Nikki' is a story that I had started a never finished during the last of my high school days. Rewriting and finishing it though was thrown on the back burner as Life and my own mental health became a top focus. Now that things in life have begun settling and I am in a better state of mind. I hope to go through a finish rewriting and all together finish Neko Nikki  
> as it has always held a place in my heart.
> 
> I'm new to AO3 and may have tagged things incorrectly as well as the story being un-beta'd. If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know. This is all a learning experience for me.


End file.
